youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vaccaria Family
The Vaccaria Family were an ancient clan of vampire nobility, first recorded in the year 1300. The family had multiple connections to the Dracula Family whilst active, although primarily hostile. Assumingly, the Vaccarias resided in Transylvania, Romania although may have moved around over the centuries. The New Latin-based name Vaccaria comes from a flowering Eurasian plant, the seeds of which are used in Chinese medicine. It is supposed that the seed activates and improves blood circulation. History Elizabeta Vaccaria, born in the year 1300, encountered the Dracula Family as one half of an arranged marriage with Arta Dracula. Displeased but not discouraged, Elizabeta played along with the scheme to unite the two clans, although it is assumed she soon acquired feelings for Arta's younger brother, Count Dracula, and possibly feelings of hostility towards Arta because of this. During the night of Arta's rise to the Dracula throne, the Count got caught up in festivities, later stating, "Tipsy I may have been, but I certainly wasn't drunk!" Arta, displeased with his brother's actions, waited for the Count upon the roof of the castle, and shortly thereafter a further dispute broke out between the siblings. Arta slipped from the battlements, falling to his death upon a wooden fencepost through his heart. Shell-shocked, and opting not to stick around to await news of his brothers status, the Count fled, and later returned to find Elizabeta mourning the loss of her fiancee. Later, it is revealed Elizabeta herself had staked him. As is in vampiric law, the Count and Elizabeta were thereafter betrothed. Despite this, the Count did not have fond feelings for Elizabeta, as his heart was set on another. Eventually, he left Elizabeta, too early for the bloodbinding to occur, for Magda Westenra. It is unknown what Elizabeta's status was during this period. Elizabeta eventually met an unknown vampire, and gave birth to her only recorded child, Malik Vacarria. Elizabeta soon decided on revenge on the Draculas, and subsequently his children, and enacted a plot to use her unique powers of shapeshifting to manipulate the Draculas and have her son rise as the true heir to the throne, overtaking the Count and Vlad in one foul swoop. Malik himself was used as a pawn in this plot, having being manipulated by his own mother and told that the Count was his father. Elizabeta's plan eventually crumbles, and during the final battle between the Draculas is encased in stone by Vlad via zoning, imprisoned in the Dracula Family's Blood Mirror indefinitely. Succeeding this, Malik returns to Garside Grange and attempts to free his mother, however soon unveils the truth of his heritage when unable to pass through the Blood Mirror. Elizabeta informs him he is not a Dracula, neither through Arta nor the Count. Malik, heartbroken and angry, returns her to her final resting place in the Mirror, where she still is trapped in present day. It is unknown if there are other members of the Vaccaria family, although it can be assumed not as Malik had suggested he and Elizabeta were by themselves. Malik's father's true identity remains unknown. Family Members * Elizabeta Vaccaria : The mother of Malik Vaccaria' * Malik Vaccaria : The son of Elizabeta Vaccaria' Trivia * In Do the Bite Thing, Malik stated that his parents were from "Bistriff", a mispronunciation of Bistritz, though this may have been a lie fed to him from Elizabeta. Category:Families